dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Twilight Sparkle VS Goliath
Twilight Sparkle VS Goliath 'is a fan-made DBX created by Wolverine-Man and is the latter's Season 2 Finale. Description ''Hasbro VS Disney! Which mythical winged city-protecting group-leading wrathful animal will survive the grand finale of the Season 2 fights? Hold onto your butts! Interlude '''NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Battle A building in New York City An Alicorn pony with violet eyes and a moderately violet mane and tail with brilliant rose streaks had somehow ended up here (Don't ask). Judging from it's eyelashes, it had to have been a female. Her coat was a pale, light grayish mulberry color. As she rose to her hooves, the leader of the Mane Six, the Princess of Friendship, Twilight Sparkle '''looked at the surroundings that she hadn't seen before. "What is this?" she questioned. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a motionless gargoyle statue staring right into her soul. It was silent, dark and have a frown on it's frozen face. Seeing it brought back unpleasant memories of the time she went into the Everfree Forest and ended up turning to stone for a brief horrific moment thanks to a Cockatrice until Fluttershy defeated it with the dreaded Stare, reverting her back to normal, as well as saving herself and the Cutie Mark Crusaders; Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, from suffering the same fate of being a lifeless stone pony for the rest of their lives. Shuddering with discomfort, Twilight peeled her eyes away from the gargoyle as she continued trying to find out where the heck she had ended up and ''how ''the heck did she end up here in the first place. As she continued trying to think... '''CRACK! Twilight nearly snapped her neck as she spun toward the gargoyle with a startled gasp. Her heart pounded from the sudden scare. CRACK! More cracks began to form on the gargoyle. CRACK! And another. CRACK! And another. CRAAAAAAAACK! Until the gargoyle's rocky texture exploded, and the gargoyle itself roared loudly into the night sky before glaring Twilight in the eye in a much scarier way than he had prior to this unexpected moment. Twilight stared in shock and backed away. Goliath '''snarled at this action. "Leave this place." he threatened with his deep voice. "I don't even know how I got here, or how to get out of here! You're going to have to help me!" She responded. "If you won't leave, I'll help you... by FORCE!" He roared out as he lunged toward Twilight. His hands grabbed her throat and the Alicorn was on her back within a second, straddled underneath the gargoyle. In desperation, she teleported behind him, prompting him to turn around with an angered face. Twilight possessed one as well, for she was now ready for deadly combat, indicated by both that and her horn glowing with purple energy. '''HERE WE GOOO! A blast of purple energy shot out of Twilight's horn. Goliath leaped over it and attempted to slam his foot on top of Twilight's skull, but only succeeded in stomping on solid ground as Twilight teleported again. Goliath turned around to see Twilight charging him. She tackled him onto his back and pinned him underneath her weight. He tried to blast Goliath's face, but the magic blast meet hard hands. One of the hands suddenly turned into a fist and slammed right into Twilight's nose, launching her off of Goliath and sending her crashing to the ground on her back. She felt a hand grab her tail and before she knew it, she was thrown right off the building. She managed to control herself in mid-air with her wings, and flew toward Goliath in anger. Unfortunately for the Alicorn, Goliath grabbed her horn and started punching her face. Streams of ruby-red blood began trickling out of Twilight's nostrils and some of her teeth were getting wobbly. She was thrown onto her side where she was free to spit out teeth and blood, as well as tend to her bleeding nose. Goliath leaped into the air and landed just behind Twilight. His opponent gave him an anger-filled death glare. Those creased eyes soon shut tightly as claws sliced through the skin on her back effortlessly. He lifted Twilight by the wing and bit down on top of it, then tore a bit off and began chewing. He thought he was going to end up deaf due to the screams of ice-cold agony that Twilight was emitting. And Twilight was thinking something else as well. She thought she was going to pass out from this hell she was enduring. Well, she wasn't gonna endure it any longer. With a flash of purple, she teleported yet again. But before Goliath could so much as move, he felt two hooves slam into his back, knocking him down. Twilight angrily snorted blood up her nostrils as she turned around to face her downed adversary. An aura of purple then appeared around her horn, as well as Goliath. The leader of the Manhattan Clan was then lifted up mysteriously and then thrown toward another building. He crashed through it and impacted the concrete road with great force. As he got to his feet, Twilight landed in front of him. Goliath charged, seeing red in his rage. Twilight, however, stood completely still. Then, she did a move that caught Goliath by surprise. She struck directly in the stomach with a blast of magic. Goliath was sent sliding backward on his feet. Twilight then teleported above him and fired another blast down on him, the blast consuming his entire being. She then landed on his head as hard as he could. Goliath angrily threw her off his cranium and lifted her up by the tail, preparing to disembowel her with his claws. However, two purple hooves came in contact with his eyes, earning an "OW!" from Goliath and prompting him to place both of his hands over his tightly-shut eyes. Twilight then bucked him in the gut, then turned to face him and blasted him in the chest. But once Goliath opened his eyes, they were now completely white, which spooked Twilight. Goliath was at his limit by this point. "ROOOOOOOOARRR!!!" Goliath then started slicing his claws across Twilight's chest, then clapping his hands with Twilight between them, dazing her. He grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up and brought his fist back, then rammed it square into her stomach with enough force to make the ground shake. He began repeating this process until he threw her high in the air, stepped back a bit and then leaped toward the descending Alicorn. His foot caught her right in the chest, blood flying out of her mouth as she flew backward and landed. She groaned as she weakly starting rising, only for Goliath to slam his fists onto her back, downing her instantly. He picked up his foe and threw her away. She flew through the air- and a building. She landed on top of a parked car, shattering the windows and making a huge dent in it. Goliath smashed through the door of the building and advanced toward Twilight, who was slowly but surely getting to her hooves, and eventually standing at her full height. She managed to glare at Goliath before the gargoyle leaped toward her and punched her in the face, sending her crashing into the building that was behind the car. Goliath leaped into the hole and his shadow fell over the bloodied and weakened Twilight. Breathing heavily, Twilight looked up at her towering opponent, who was glaring at her downed form. Goliath then lifted his fists as high as they could go. He was about to smash them on Twilight's skull, and as a result, blood and brain matter would stain them, and the Alicorn would pay for all of this. She would no longer be the leader of the Mane Six. She would no longer be the Princess of Friendship. She would no longer be one of Equestria's protectors. She... ... ... ...Wasn't going to have it. Her eyes widened to their absolute fullest and her horn glowed again. When she fired the blast, it completely obliterated Goliath's fists, causing him both disbelieving shock and agony. She teleported above the entire building and blasting through the top of it. The beam traveled through the floors until it found Twilight's intended target. He was lifted out of the building thanks to Twilight's telekinesis, and she began to punch Goliath in the face with her front hooves in the style of a boxer. In this immobile state, there was no way that Goliath would be able to protect himself, or free himself for that matter. Twilight then threw Goliath down to the road with such force that it left a crater. She started picking up any car she could find with her telekinesis and slamming them on top of Goliath. She blasted him in the chest, then a purple aura surrounded both of Goliath's wings. Then the background turned white, both him and Twilight turned pitch-black and screams of agony flew from his mouth and echoed throughout as his wings were torn right off of his stone body. Twilight flew toward Goliath and her horn stabbed right into his abdomen. She flew upward, carrying Goliath into the night sky. Then, Goliath felt something begin to built upside inside of him. Cracks began to form around him, and blinding light erupted from them. He immediately figured what Twilight was doing; she was currently overloading him with her magic, and within seconds something out of a Michael Bay movie would happen to him. With that in mind, Goliath could only let his final screams as more and more cracks formed until his body could no longer handle the magic building up inside of it, and with a violent explosion, Goliath completely ceased to be. Pieces of his body descended to the road like rain and pelted the concrete. Twilight breathed heavily as she looked down at the remains of the gargoyle that was once the mighty and heroic Goliath. Then blood dripped from her nostril and descended as well. She quickly placed both hooves over her nose to stop the bleeding. "Ugh, these injuries must be treated." That was an understatement. She was bleeding profusely from her chest, her mouth ''and ''her nose, AND the top of one of her wings was chewed off. Needless to say, she was in quite the damaged state. So without other words, Twilight began to fly away in hopes of finding somebody to treat her grave injuries as the moon began to lower and the sun began to rise to signify the beginning of quite possibly the undecillionth day. And to tell her how the bucking hay all of this happened. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Season Finale Category:Wolverine-Man Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:'TV Shows' themed DBXs Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:Air/Flight Themed DBX Fights Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:Rage/Anger themed DBX Category:Tall vs. Short Themed DBX Fights Category:DBX fights made for commemoration